Firework
by polloha
Summary: Songfic...   De la cancion de Katy Perry Firework   todo feoXD


**Firework…**

_**¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico**_

_**Que vuela a la deriva del viento**_

_**Con deseos de empezar de nuevo?**_

Ella ya no quería saber nada mas, completamente herida salió de su casa azotando la puerta sentía que no importaba el lugar donde estuviera nunca seria tomada enserio todos pensaban que ella era una egocéntrica mandona estaba harta de que toda la gente la despreciara por ser gorda…

Así que harta de que todos la manipularan y la hicieran y deshicieran, cansada y triste subió a su mustang del 67 y manejo directamente hacia una ciudad cercana dejando atrás todo lo que tenia, para empezar de nuevo…

_**¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una delgada hoja de papel**_

_**O como un castillo de naipes**_

_**A punto de caer de sólo un soplido?**_

Años después la pequeña niña de 16 años que escapo de su casa ahora tenia 21 y se había convertido en su verdadero ser, cualquiera que la viera no la reconocería, sincera con cerebro, demasiado inteligente, seria, delgada y vestida de negro la chica salía de su casa con lagrimas en su rostro, se le podía ver más ojerosa, mas cansada y sobre todo mas infeliz, haberse salido de su casa para vivir sola y tratar de cumplir con los requisitos para ser aceptada no fue la mejor idea, eso la hizo delgada y seria pero no feliz, al salir de su casa abandono a su mejor amigo a sus padres y al amor de su vida…

Ella como cualquier ser desesperado por ser alguien en la vida solo necesitaba cariño y se caso con el primer hombre que según decía "Le entregaría su corazón"

El tiempo paso y dicho amor se convirtió en un infierno lleno de llamas.

Arrepentida de todo nuevamente emprendió camino de vuelta a Malibu tal vez ahí si podría ser feliz…

_**Alguna vez te has sentido enterrada?**_

_**A 6 pies bajo tierra dando gritos pero que al parecer**_

_**Nadie escucha una palabra de lo que dices.**_

Por otro lado una muchacha morena cenaba en su casa, no era una casa con una familia normal, era una familia de prestigio, una que tenía dinero y buenos estudios con buenos empleos, todos compartían la misma idea siempre, eran muy organizados y nunca hacían nada fuera de las reglas o que rompiera el orden de la sociedad, era de esas personas envidiables, con empleos envidiables, a todos les gustaba ser así de ambiciosos, toda la sociedad consideraba a la familia Clinton de clase alta y conservadora, y todos amaban ser haci, todos excepto Courtney, ella tenía otros pensamientos, otras perspectivas, otras metas, metas que no serian cumplidas, ya que ella en su familia no tenia palabra, y por más que lo dijeran todo lo que saliera de su boca no seria escuchado ni tomado en cuenta porque las reglas las ponían los señores Clinton, y las reglas estaban para ser obedecidas, y si no las obedecías, no eras digno de portar tal apellido.

_**¿Sabes que todavía tienes una oportunidad?**_

_**Porque hay una chispa en tu interior.**_

Pero ella sabía que algún día todos se iban a dar cuenta de que ella tenía razón de que era mejor darle libertad…

Pero que podía hacer ella era una menor de edad y a pesar de que al día siguiente cumpliría 18 ya no podría hacer nada, su vida estaba totalmente controlada, pues a menos de 24 horas seria infeliz en menos de 24 horas estaría "feliz mente" Casada, con el "Elegante" Señor Roset

Por el que ella no sentía ni la mínima gota de cariño, pero como de costumbre ella tenía que tenerle respeto y obedecer a sus padres, aunque se estuviera hablando de, Sacrificar su felicidad…

_**Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille**_

_**Que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio**_

Pero ya se le ocurriría algo, ella les demostraría todo lo que era capaz de hacer y las personas se arrepentirían pero solo cuando ya haya sido….

Demasiado tarde….

_**Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial**_

_**Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales**_

_**Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**Mientras vas cruzando el cielo-o-o.**_

Courtney quería ser libre, volar y que todo el mundo fuera capaz de verla brillar…

_**Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial**_

_**Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen**_

_**Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**Vas a hacer que se rindan-dan-dan ante ti.**_

Gwen sabía que ella por dentro tendría la oportunidad de volver a verlo y que tendría la valentía necesaria para decirle "Te amo" Porque ella estaba llena de mucho potencia….

_**No tienes que sentirte como una basura del espacio**_

_**Tú eres original, no puedes ser remplazado.**_

Gwen llego a un hotel en Malibu, se estaciono y fue directamente a la recepción, ahí se encontró con su viejo amigo, como ella solía llamarlo (Trenty) Lo único que ella hizo fue sonreir pero Trent la abrazo tan fuerte que por sus mejillas comenzaron a escurrir gotas saladas, conocidas como Lagrimas, la tristeza, soledad y arrepentimiento de Gwen, se desahogaba por sus ojos y se reflejaba en su rostro ya que nunca le dijo la verdad a su mejor amigo, por miedo, si ella no hubiese tenido ese miedo esa ansiedad y esa desesperación de no ser haceptada por la gente ese rechazo que todos le daban de no haber sido por eso no ubiera cometido el error de casarse con alguien tan desgraciado con ella como lo era Fred.

_**Si sólo supieras lo que te depara el futuro**_

_**Después de la tormenta llega el arco iris.**_

Terminando de cenar Courtney se levanto delicadamente como lo aria una princesa, levanto su plato y lo llevo a la cocina, se lavo las manos y subió directamente a su habitación preguntándose ¿Cuándo sería lo suficientemente independiente? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser una niña? No quería ser mas la chica frágil que aparentaba ser…

Miro alrededor de la habitación y no resistió a llorar cerró la puerta, puso candado y se dirigió directo hacia su balcón el cual se encontraba lo suficientemente alto para romperte la cabeza y morir desangrado, aun llorando suspiro, miro al cielo, coloco sus dos pies en la orilla y se solto, dispuesta a dejarse caer…

_**Tal vez tu eres la razón por la que las puertas no se abren**_

_**Así que podrías abrir una que te lleve por el camino perfecto.**_

Trent la miro directamente a los ojos clavando su hermosa pupila en todo el ser de la bella chica tiernamente el paso su mano por la blanca mejilla de la gótica, secándole las lagrimas.

Los dos salieron del hospital y caminaron hacia un parque cercano.

-¿Que sucede Gwen? Sabes que me parte el corazón verte sufrir. -Dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Lo que pasa es que necesito pedirte perdón. –Dijo algo nerviosa, pero segura y sincera…

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Si tú no me has hecho nada malo, al contrario me diste todo tu apoyo, a tu lado siempre me he sentido especial y eres una buena persona y sobre todo una buena amiga…

-Trent, yo cometí un gran error al dejarte solo cuando más me necesitabas, se que solo éramos amigos y sé que éramos unos niños pero sinceramente yo siempre estuve realmente enamorada de ti, y al casarme con Fred me sentí una completa basura, el decía siempre que yo no valía la pena, me golpeaba, me desvelaba pensando por el miedo de lo que pasaría al dia siguiente decía que era una inútil que no serbia para nada, que era una basura una…

-Shh…-Dijo el ojiverde mientras colocaba la mano en la boca de su amiga, los dos se dejaron caer en el verde pasto –Dime que no le creíste nada de lo que el te dijo… -Prosiguió el peli negro, -Gwen tu vales más que mil lunas que un millón de estrellas que trillones de universos y siempre te ame porque se que tu eres linda y genial y cuando estaba contigo siempre sentí que tu y yo éramos _**¡COMO LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!**_

_**Como un rayo, Tu corazón explotará de alegría**_

_**Y cuando llegue el momento, te darás cuenta.**_

Unos fuertes y musculosos brazos rodearon su cintura impidiéndole que callera, la llevo dentro de su habitación a salvo.

Courtney envuelta en llanto volteo su vista hacia su salvador y agradecida de que dios le aya mandado al mejor ángel del universo, los dos tirados en la alfombra del cuarto de la princesa se abrazaron fuertemente…

-¿Que quieres hacer matarte? Nena si tu mueres, yo igual lo are –Dijo el punk demasiado agitado, disfrutando el abrazo de la morena.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, te amo, te amo, te amo, no quiero seguir sin ti, Duncan, hay algo que necesito decirte, mañana me casare y la verdad no quiero casarme con nadie que no seas tú, pero mis padres me tienen encerrada en una burbuja, como ya sabes siempre han controlado toda mi vida y yo ya no se qué hacer, tu eres el único que me comprende, tu eres el único al que le entregaría mi corazón, a pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre me comprendes y tu sabes todo lo que siempre he querido ser y hacer y por más estúpido que suene siempre me apoyas en todo y…

-Nena, calma mi vida, yo también te amo, y te prometo que jamás te vas a sentir mal, nunca estarás sola, y no te casaras con alguien al que tu no quieras porque tu eres libre y tienes derechos y se que vas a cumplir todos tus sueños porque tu eres. _**¡BRILLANTE COMO LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!**_

-Pero Duncan yo nunca voy a ser nada de lo que yo quiero si vivo aquí.

-Vámonos, marchémonos de aquí, nos fugamos y ya nadie te podrá detener y _**BRILLARAS **_hasta el final nena…

Y los dos emprendieron el viaje de ensueño bajaron del balcón silenciosamente subieron a la motocicleta de Duncan y arrancaron a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en el orizonte para ser felices y _**¡BRILLAR!**_

_**Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial**_

_**Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales**_

_**Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**Mientras vas cruzando el cielo-o-o.**_

_**Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial**_

_**Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen**_

_**Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**Vas a hacer que se rindan-dan-dan ante tí**_

Débiles pero por dentro eran como los fuegos artificiales, con mucho potencial y con ganas de brillar…

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna**_

_**Siempre estuvo en tu interior**_

_**Y ahora es hora de dejarlo fluir-ir-ir**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna.**_

_Bueno, que tengo que decir que este es un songfic, nunca pensé en escribir uno pero no se, se me ocurrió y lo quise subir, comentarios plise, dejen un Reviw :D_

_A si, ni la Canción, ni los personajes de tdi me pertenecen, bueno me voy porque es tarde y me regalaran Pfff.. _

_Chao los quiero XD_


End file.
